Dude, Prom?
by FickleArtist
Summary: Bros can go to prom together without it being a big deal, right?


Best friends are great. They're there for you through thick and thin, will be at your house in a heartbeat to cheer you up, understand the insanity that is you, and are the people you allow access to your own personal world. Only bad thing is they are the one person that can get away with annoying the shit out of you in every way possible. In the case of Chester McBadbat and Timmy Turner this includes a proposal made the year before that neither was all that serious about. So how had the blonde talked him into all of this?

You see last year when prom rolled around both teens had dates right up until an hour before the dance started. Why were they stood up? Well a certain group of popular kids convinced the girls that they were selling themselves short by going to prom with two of the biggest losers in school. Teenagers are a harsh, cruel, unfeeling lot that will gladly tear down a person for not living up to the majority's standard of 'normal'. If you're a boy whose parents refuse to buy you anything except the huge expanse of pink clothing they pre-bought for the daughter they thought they were having, enjoyed cheesy daytime romance shows, and had been the class weirdo for several years, you won't fair well. Same goes for a guy know to casually cross-dresses, lives in a trailer with his social pariah father, and is known for being crazy and a bit of an idiot. Now the cross-dressing wasn't public knowledge until prom day which since the teens are close friends assumptions were made the other must cross-dress too. For a pair of teenage girls who consider their social standing in school to be of the utmost importance the possible repercussions outweighed all else. Sure it stung; they got over it pretty quick by marathoning old Crimson Chin episodes, plenty of junk food, and video games for the rest of the weekend.

Problem was that Monday when they went back to school someone began spreading lies that the two were together and every crush, brief relationships, and asking the two girls to prom were all some elaborate plot to hide it. How anyone thought the two were capable of pulling off such a feat for years was beyond them not to mention their friends, more so because the duo were terrible at subtlety than a lack of intelligence. They ignored it for the rest of the year, believing everyone would forget it over the summer, maybe get bored that it wasn't riling them up. But let's be honest when have things ever worked out that well for either of them?

The only difference was that once school started again in August people treated it as a proven fact despite absolutely no evidence. Actually when have teenagers ever required evidence to turn whatever they wanted into fact? Moving on to the ridiculous proposal they made as a joke (or so one of them thought) which very simply is them agreeing to go with each other to senior prom rather than be stood up again. Took a bit of convincing but the brunette had been persuaded to agree. Although he never would have if he'd known this would happen.

This included being informed that they would not be in tuxes like the brunette assumed, rather they had gone dress shopping. Somehow they got through that without anyone recognizing them in the disguises Chester put together through them, Timmy chose not to question the multiple feminine outfits his friend owned. Or how good he'd gotten with styling hair and wigs over the years, or that he had a stash of makeup he was well practiced in applying. If those were things his friend liked doing in his spare time so be it.

Still the experience hadn't been as awful as he expected. Plenty of joking, teasing, and being a bit unnerved by how easily people accepted them as female. Okay so for Timmy it was understandable, he's androgynous as far as his appearance goes, both were on the short side, and the blonde had grown his hair out so he could wear it in a little ponytail. Actually now that he thought about it being accepted as a girl wasn't all that surprising, guess knowing you do is a bit weird at first.

Back to the shopping experience, Chester found something pretty quick, him knowing what styles looked best on him so for two hours they looked for something for Timmy. They took over a corner with some seating and a mirror so the more fashion savvy blonde could help him pick out something that didn't look ridiculous on him. That would be a waste of his money, more so than this whole venture already was. Might as well try to find a dress that he could look half decent in.

After many less than flattering selections by the brunette his friend picked a couple out, only difference in their picks was that the ones the blonde chose were shorter and sleeveless.

"No way."

"Aw come on, pretty sure we've figured out long, sleeved dresses aren't for you."

"Shut up."

"Dude, trust me and try them on."

The brunette looked around to see if anyone had heard the comment. No one was near them but that didn't stop him from being scared.

"Chill out, try 'em on and we can leave sooner."

Muttering under his breath the brunette went into one of the changing rooms. And cringed at the pink monstrosity his friend picked out for him. It was little more than a freaking tutu with fake jewels all over the top. That one was a definite nope and he didn't have high hopes for the other.

To his surprise the second one wasn't another train wreck. He wouldn't have picked this one out but then again what did he know about dresses? So he slipped it on, surprised that it fit better than it probably should have. The dress was knee length, pastel blue, and a wide belt of the same material. Over the dress was a lace top that covered a few more inches of skin in the front plus a bit of his shoulders but left most of his back bare. Starring at himself in the mirror for a minute he finally remembered that he was supposed to show his friend. However for the first time he was overcome with embarrassment by this whole thing. What was he doing planning to go to prom with his best friend while they were both posing as females? Sure going in normal male prom attire would be the proof every other kid at school needed to say without a doubt they were a couple but really how did cross-dressing help?

No, none of that was why he was embarrassed. Chances of seeing anyone from high school ever again were slim anyhow. For some reason stepping out there to let his friend see him in this dress made his cheeks warm up. Maybe because this was the first one that looked decent on him? Before they'd laughed at how badly others looked on him but in this one he really could pass off as a girl. The skirt poofed out enough to give the appearance that he had feminine hips, there was nothing about him that screamed 'male' to ruin the façade; he wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand the teen was glad for it yet slightly put off by it at the same time. With a heavy sigh he exited the changing room to show the blonde, thanking his lucky stars their corner was still deserted of other shoppers.

He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked out to where his friend could see realizing that his cheeks were now burning. Nope, no way was he looking up to meet the others eye now to be teased about this on the ride home. Definitely won't, nothing could make him look up, absolutely nothing.

Except he did, part of it shock at hearing a low whistling noise mixed with human curiosity. What the hell? His best friend just whistled at him! Not the cliché wolf whistle catcallers do to 'compliment' a passing woman, something between 'well shit I wasn't expecting that' and 'nice'.

Then the corner of the blonde's mouth twitched and Timmy was certain he was about to be laughed at or told he'd make a better girl than boy (like he hadn't heard that one before). Instead his friend just smiled at him, little lopsided smile, that for some reason made his heart actually skip a beat. A fuzzy feeling started forming in his chest, unfamiliar but oddly comfortable? What?!

"Dude you totally pull that off."

Somehow he managed a small smile of his own before hiding in the changing room for a few minutes trying in vain to make the blush go away. Only it wouldn't.

So he'd finally emerged with his face still bright red which Chester didn't comment on. They paid for the dresses, cashier kindly telling the brunette there was nothing to be embarrassed about by going shopping with her girlfriend (as in romantic girlfriend) and telling them to have fun at prom. Neither said a word on the drive home, Timmy dropped Chester off at the trailer park with their purchases, and once home locked himself in his room with a pillow over his face.

These feelings were completely new. Closest thing they resembled was the crush he had on Trixie Tang although those weren't anywhere near as strong as the ones he felt now…No they could mean anything right? Just him over thinking, yeah that must be it, he'd been over thinking this whole thing for weeks and these feelings were a weird way to cope or his mind playing tricks on him…Still, he wondered that if they were genuine, what did it mean?


End file.
